randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Spookystorm's Guide to Black Ops Zombies
Welcome to my guide on zombies. I shall be giving advice on how zombies behave, different types of zombies, weapons and maps. The Creation of Zombies Although the complete back story is unknown, a few happenings that led up to the zombies creation can be found in various radios across the maps. It is likely the Unpentium (Element 115), which is found in the meteors and powers the Wonder Weapons, has the power to reanimate dead cells. A meteor containing 115 can be seen outside the map in the World at War map Shi no Numa (I will not be creating a guide for this map as this is for Black Ops zombie maps) and fragments can be seen on Kino der Toten, Call of the Dead and Shangri-La. Meteors are also visible on the moon when it is shown. While experimenting with 115 to power new weapons and teleporters, Dr. Ludvig Maxis, a scientist working for the Nazis, discovered it could reanimate dead cells and created an unholy army of the undead. Unfortunately, the zombies could not be controlled and would become hostile when they were experimented on. Dr. Edward Richtofen, Maxis' assistant, thought his boss wasn't acting fast enough and decided to betray him to advance the research. One day, Maxis used his daughter Samantha's pregnant dog, Fluffy, as a test subject for his teleporters. But something went wrong and Fluffy became the first Hellhound. At this time Richtofen set his plan into ation by locking Samantha and her father in the room with the Hellhound, which killed them both. Zombie Behaviour ﻿Zombies cannot use weapons, but can try to melee attack you. It will take two melee attacks to down you, but five if you own Juggernog perk. Zombies can have their limbs blown off, but will still continue to attak you even after most of them are gone. Zombies will chase after the closest player to them, but can be distracted by Monkey Bombs, Awful Lawton bolts and a zombie who has been turned back to a human by the V-R11 for a short amount of time. Zombies are capable of limited speech, being able to say the word "Sam" when attacking and "Monkey" when shown a Monkey Bomb. They also march occasionally and the Rusian zombies on Ascension are abble to sidestep or roll to avoid being shot, both are Spetsnaz battle tactics. Zombie have varying speed and movement, one of which is only found in Ascension. The speeds are as following: *A very slow march *A slow stumble with their arms by their sides *In the zombie maps featuring Nazi Zombies, zombies may march up to a barrier *A normal speed walk with their arms waving in the air and their faces looking at the sky *A jog similar to the typical Frankenstein and zombie movements *A fast run. Similar to a human run *A sprint, with on arm in front and the other behind them *In Verruckt and Call of the Dead have a sprint speed equal to that of the player. They are considerably faster than any other zombie and run at roughly the same speed a player with a high mobility weapon has (such as an SMG). On Call of the Dead zombies run at this speed when Romero emits a special yell *In Ascension zombies will sometimes roll or crouch towards the player or even sidestep out of the way of bullets Characteristics The amount of zombies that will spawn increase every round. On round one, approximately seven zombies will appear, 30 at around round five and near 100 by Round 15. The zombies also differ in apperance. Some look like they were burned to death, some have a missing arm and some even have an exposed ribcages. Zombies sometimes have staples inserted in their head, implying they died from surgery in Der Riese. The zombies in Ascension have their faces more warped than in other maps, with some wearing a type of Gas Mask and their skin sags in many places. There are even more distorted zombies in Call of the Dead, some have missing jaws, some have charred black or frozen white skin, some have ripped sailor suits, civilian wear or even burned Scuba suits. In Call of the Dead and Ascension zombies eyes turn back to that of a normal human, while in earlier maps zombies eyes would turn blue or white. In Shangri-La the zombies seem to be the most infected they've ever been, being very skinny and having infections in the mouth or neck. The zombies who don't wear shirts are tattooed all over their back, while some wear a brown suit. Some even wear a green military suit, possibly makin them NVA or Viet Cong. Health The health of the zombies increases every round. On round 1 zombies have 150 health, which increases by 100 every round until round 10. When round 10 is reached, zombies health is multiplied by 1.1. In other words, you divide the current zombies' health by 10 and then add the current round health. Examples: Round 9= 950. (950/10) + 950= 1045 in round 10 Round 23= 3606. (3606/10) + 3606= 3966 health in round 24 This equals around 5.5 million health in round 100. Weapons This is a list of weapons in the zombie mode. Ordinary Weapons Handguns Colt M1911: 20 damage 8 round magazine 80+8 max CZ75: 150-100 damage 15 round magazine 135+15 max ammo CZ75 Dual Wield: 150-100 damage 12 round magazine 228+ 12/12 max ammo Colt Python: 1000-300 damage 6 round magazine 84+6 max ammo Assault Rifles Steyr AUG: 140-90 damage 30 round magazine 270+30 max ammo Commando (Arma-Lite AR-15): 150-100 damage 30 round magazine 270+30 max ammo Famas: 100-70 damage 30 round magazine 150+30 max ammo FN FAL: 160-130 damage 20 round magazine 180+20 max ammo G11: 100-70 damage 48 round magazine 144+48 max ammo Galil: 150-100 damage 35 round magazine 315+35 max ammo M14: 105-80 damage 8 round magazine 96+8 max ammo M16: 100-70 damage 30 round magazine 120+30 max ammo Submachine Guns AK74u 120-80 damage 20 round magazine 160+20 max ammo MP5k 100-50 damage 30 round magazine 120+30 max ammo MP40 100-60 damage 32 round magazine 192+32 max ammo MPL 100-60 damage 24 round magazine 120+40 max ammo PM63 100-60 damage 20 round magazine 100+20 max ammo Spectre 90-50 damage 30 round magazine 120+30 max ammo Light Machine Guns HK21 150-110 damage 125 round magazine 125+500 max ammo RPK 130-90 damage 100 round magazine 100+400 max ammo Sniper Rifles Dragunov 300 damage 10 round magazine 40+10 max ammo L96A1 500 damage 5 round magazine 45+5 max ammo Shotguns HS-10 1280 max 6 round magazine 36+6 max ammo SPAS-12 160x8 damage 8 round magazine 32+8 max ammo Stakeout 160x8 damage 6 round magazine 54+6 max ammo Olympia 80x8 damage 2 round magazine 38+2 max ammo Launchers China Lake 600 damage 2 round magazine 20+2 max ammo M72 LAW 2000 damage 1 rocket then reload 20+1 max ammo Special Weapons Explosive Tip Crossbow 200-75 explosion damage, 50 impact damage 1 shot then rechamber 12+1 max ammo Ballistic Knife 500 damage 1 shot then rechamber 4+1 max ammo Pack-a-Punched Weapons Pack-a-Punching is basically just upgrading your weapons. You must find the Pack-a-Punch machine on the map, then pay 5000 points to upgrade your weapon. Handguns Mustang and Sally (M1911) 1000 Damage 6 round magazine 50+6/6 max ammo Dual Wield, Grenade Rounds Calamity (CZ75) 300-200 20 round magazine 240+20 max ammo Fully Automatic Calamity and Jane (CZ75 Dual Wield) 300-200 20 round magazine 320+20/20 Fully Automatic Cobra (Python) 1000-600 damage 12 round magazine 96+12 max ammo Speed Reloader Assault Rifles AUG-50M3 (AUG) 200-140 damage 30 round magazine 390+30 max ammo Masterkey shotgun Predator (Commando) 210-150 damage 40 round magazine 360+40 max ammo Dual Mags G16-GL35 (Famas) 150-100 damage 45 round magazine 225+45 max ammo Red Dot Sight EPC WN (FN FAL) 240-180 damage 30 round magazine 360+30 max ammo 3-Round Burst, Reflex Sight G115 Generator (G11) 150-100 damage 48 round magazine 288+48 max ammo Fully Automatic, Low Power Scope (no sway) Lamentation (Galil) 220-150 damage 35 round magazine 490+35 Red Dot Sight Mnesia (M14) 200-150 damage 16 round magazine 192+16 max ammo Grip Attatchment Skullcrusher (M16) 150-100 damage 30 round magazine 270+30 max ammo Fully automatic, M203 Grenade Launcher Submachine Guns AK74fu2 (AK74u) 190-140 damage 40 round magazine 280+40 max ammo Red Dot Sight MP115 Kollider (MP5k) 140-80 damage 40 round magazine 200+40 max ammo The Afterburner (MP40) 200-120 damage 64 round magazine 192+64 max ammo MPL-LF (MPL) 140-90 40 round magazine 200+40 max ammo Red Dot Sight Tokyo and Rose (PM63) 140-90 damage 25 round magazine 225+25/25 max ammo Dual Wield Phantom (Spectre) 130-80 damage 45 round magazine 225+45 max ammo Reflex Sight Light Machine Guns H115 Oscillator (HK21) 210-150 damage 150 round magazine 750+150 max ammo R115 Resonator (RPK) 180-130 damage 125 round magazine 500+125 max ammo Sniper Rifles D115 Disassembler (Dragunov) 1000 damage 10 round magazine 80+10 max ammo Variable Zoom L115 Isolator (L96A1) 1000 damage 8 round magazine 72+8 max ammo Variable Zoom Shotguns Typhoid and Mary (HS-10) 2400 damage max 8 round magazine 80+8/8 max ammo Dual Wield SPAZ-24 (SPAS-12) 300x8 damage 24 round magazine 72+24 max ammo Fully Automatic Raid (Stakeout) 240x10 damage 10 round magazine 60+10 max ammo Grip attatchment Hades (Olympia) 300x8 damage 2 round magazine 60+2 round magazine Incendiary rounds Launchers China Beach (China Lake) 1000 damage 5 round magazine 40+5 max ammo Faster Pumping, can fire without ADS M72 Anarchy (M72 LAW) 3000 damage 10 round magazine 40+10 max ammo Fully Automatic, no splash damage, can fire without ADS Special Weapons Awful Lawton (Explosive Tip Crossbow) 750 damage 1 round magazine 12+1 max ammo Bolts take longer to explode, bolts attract zombies The Krauss Refibrillator (Ballistic Knife) 1000 damage Single shot then rechamber 9+1 max ammo Increased melee damage, revives players instantly when shot or stabbed Wonder Weapons Sometimes you will get lucky and get an ultra rare, ultra powerful, ultra awesome weapon called a wonder weapon. Wonder Weapons are unique and if got should be treated with care, not randomly shot. Ordinary Wonder Weapons Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Call of the Dead only) The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is the first Wonder Weapon ever created. It fires electric rounds that can spread from one zombie to up to 9 others and kills them all instantly. You can only get it in Black Ops by playing Call of the Dead and beating the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg. It has a three round magazine and 15 back up rounds. Ray Gun (all zombie maps) The Ray Gun is arguably the public's favourite Wonder Weapon. When fired it creates a small explosion where it makes impact, which deals 1000 damage. It is classed as a pistol, so when downed this weapon takes your pistol slot. It has a 20 round magazine and 160 back up rounds. The only downside to this gun is that it deals splash damage if you fire it too close to yourself. When Pack-a-Punched you get the Porter's X2 Ray Gun which doubles the magazine size, gives you more back up ammo and lowers the splash damage. The ADS crosshairs may also change colour. Thundergun (Kino der Toten, Ascension) The Thundergun is the Wunderwaffe's replacement in the two maps mentioned above. It fires a blast of compressed air killing all zombies in close range but only throwing back zombies at mid-long range. It has a 2 round magazine that can't be reloaded mid mag, unlike every other gun. The Thundergun also has no iron sights, meaning it has to be hip fired. It is a good strategy to use this on the Hellhounds, as it kills them in one hit at any round and at the end of every Hell round that dogs drop a max ammo, replenishing the gun's blasts. Pack-a-Punching the Thundergun gets you the Zeus Cannon. The Zeus cannon has double the magazine size and double the back up ammo. Category:Spookystorm Category:COD